


Part Time Lover

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose, F/M, First Kiss, Piano, Resolved Sexual Tension, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu





	Part Time Lover

"I _can_ play piano," the Doctor insisted, "You've just never seen it."

Rose glanced around at the room of people Jackie Tyler had invited over.  It seemed to be a 'my daughter is finally back from travelling' party.  However, Jackie's friends had turned it into a 'Rose is back and she brought A BLOKE' party. 

So the Doctor and Rose stood in the kitchen, sipping punch and ignoring the entire party.  Rose leaned against the counter and watched him carefully.  "I don't know if I believe you," she said casually.  "Almost two years, and I've never seen you play."

"I can sing, too!" The Doctor pressed on smugly before taking another sip of his punch. 

"So can I," Rose retorted.

"That you can," the Doctor said lowly.

It was moments like that that made Rose wonder what exactly they were, and why he had to push the boundaries like that when there was no follow through.  She huffed out a breath and drank the rest of her punch before tossing the plastic cup over into the bin. 

"Okay then, so you can sing and play piano," she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him down skeptically.  "I'd like you to prove it."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow.  "What would you like me to sing, Rose Tyler?  I'll sing anything for you!"

"Will you?" Rose nodded slowly.  "I don't know if you know the song, Doctor.  Or if you can even hit the notes."

"Try me?" The Doctor replied.  "I can always lower it, I am quite brilliant."

Rose's lip quirked up, and she sighed lightly.  "Alright, then play me Part Time Lover by Stevie Wonder.  That's what I want."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, then cleared his throat to cover it up, making Rose smirk a little.  "Yes, of course, what the lady wishes," he winked at her.  "Shall I play on your dinky dining room keyboard."

Rose leaned forward towards him.  "I want you to prove to me that you can make that dinky dining room keyboard sound brilliant."

The tension in the room had shifted from competition to something else, and they both knew it.  And, because both the Doctor and Rose were both very much afraid of their feelings, they ducked out into the sitting area, ready for the Doctor to make his debut. 

"Everybody!"  Rose shouted to get the attention of all the people in the room as the Doctor plugged in the keyboard and set it up on its sad little stand in front of the dining room table.  "The Doctor is going to treat us to a little tune." 

He gave a little wave before pulling a chair out from the table and sitting in front of the keyboard.  He set the piano down a step and Rose suppressed a shiver at the motion.  His voice, with this song so low would sound absolutely _sinful_ , she was sure.  She should've picked something more innocent.

"Rose, why don't you sit next to me?" The Doctor asked, intentionally making his eyes big and warm as he looked up at her. 

Helpless to resist, she pulled up a chair of her own, ignoring the wolf calls and chuckling from her mother's guests.  She settled in next to him.  "Why do you want me right here?" She asked quietly as their sounds died down.

"Jump in if you know it," he winked at her and his fingers grazed across the keys as he began.

Within about three seconds he already made that dumb little keyboard sound better than it ever had, and Rose knew this was a good song for piano. 

She shouldn't be so surprised that he was this fantastic.  He had a pianist's hands, after all, and she'd certainly held them enough to know.  She watched him for a moment before realizing that he was going to sing soon.

Oh no.  What had she gotten herself into.

"Call up, ring once, hang up the phone, to let me know you made it home, don't want nothing to be wrong, with part-time lover," the Doctor sang, and Rose instantly felt her stomach flip.  He was right, he really _could_ sing.  He glanced at her and threw her a wink.  "If she's with me I'll blink the lights, to let you know tonight's the night, for me and you, my part-time lover." 

For some reason, the word 'lover' on his lips was nearly too much and she almost passed out from the dizziness she was feeling.  She licked her lips as he mouthed "you next" to her.  She blinked nervously, but wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun, we are strangers by day, lovers by night, knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right." 

The Doctor pounded on the piano then, picking up the intensity, and both of them silently decided to sing this part together.  "If I'm with friends and we should meet, Just pass me by, don't even speak

Know the word's "discreet" when part-time lovers.":

"But if there's some emergency," the Doctor kept on as Rose fell silent, "Have a male friend to ask for me, so then she won't peek, its really you my part-time lover."

It was then that Rose realized what a horrible idea this had been.  Why didn't she pick some silly song?  Something they could laugh about later?  This would no doubt be awkward when they were done, and they were leaving on the TARDIS tonight.  Even with nearly infinite space, she'd still feel crushed by him.

She lifted her eyes from where she hadn't realized they'd fallen to her hands in her lap and looked up at the Doctor, who had his gaze lifted from the keys and firmly fixed on her.  "We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun, we are strangers by day, lovers by night, knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right."

His eyes softened as he continued and her jaw finally loosened, and she joined in softly on the words.

"I've got something that I must tell, last night someone rang our doorbell, and it was not you, my part-time lover.  And then a man called our exchange, but didn't want to leave his name, I guess that two can play the game, of part-time lovers."

They both fixated on each other as they finished, Rose's heart thundering aggressively in her chest with each passing word, each falling of 'lover' from their lips, each 'part-time' breaking her heart as she uttered it.

"You and me, part-time lovers, but, she and he, part-time lovers."

The Doctor finished up the piano and the people in the lounge started to clap and cheer for them.  The Doctor seemed to be shaken from something and then beamed up at their adoring audience.  "And on that, my dear friends, Rose and I have got to leave you.  We've got a plane to catch."

Rose nodded vigorously, and after bidding cheek-kisses and customary "I'll miss you" goodbyes, they linked hands and walked out into the cool night air. 

It was quiet for a moment, mostly because both of them could feel the sparking between their fingertips, the tension in their arms and the thoughts racing through her minds. 

"So, have a proved myself?" The Doctor asked cheerfully as they entered the TARDIS. 

Rose blinked in surprise.  Was he really going to pretend that the electricity wasn't between them right now?  She could honestly hardly believe it, because she found, for the first time, that if she didn't address this issue than she was going to _explode_.

"You were brilliant," she said silkily, stepping closer to him as he stood at the console.  "Doctor?"

He turned to her, facing her, his hands shoved into his pockets.  "Yes, Rose?"

Instead of saying anything, she stepped ever nearer, cupping his cheeks in her hands, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  It only took a moment for her to realize he wasn't responding, his hands staying in his pockets, his mouth unmoving underneath hers.  She pulled back, blushing furiously.  "I'm sorry, I'll just.  I'll go to bed, we'll figure out where we're going tomorrow, yeah?"

She started to head out, but his voice stopped her.  "Rose?"

She turned around, anxiety written across her whole features.  "Yeah?"

"You just kissed me."

Her face turned an even darker shade of crimson.  "Yeah, I noticed, thank you very much.  And I got it wrong, that's okay, I just-"

"You startled me."

"-I what?" 

He walked towards her, a casual saunter that was effortlessly sexy and fluid.  He stood before her and removed his hands form his pockets, sliding them up her waist.  "You startled me."

And with that he ducked his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

They both felt the spark pass through them, and they pressed so closely against each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.  Rose didn't know how long the whole thing carried on, but she noticed when they migrated to the door of a bedroom.

"So, Rose, I liked your song choice," he said, his voice husky and distracted.  "I'd like you to be my song-sake."

Rose tugged him down by the back of his neck, his fringe brushing her forehead.  She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth and smiled up at him.  "I plan on being more than a part-time lover."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
